About a Name Carved in Black Stone
by Soulthero
Summary: Lee gives his all for those he cares about, and pays the ultimate price.


So two important matters to attend to. . . first is the disclamer! I don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish to.

The second, is to thank the Muses for the inspiration for this poetry/story!

This is my first poetry fic/story! Let me know what you think? LEE IS AWESOME (just saying)! Can you tell I am a Lee fan? Or am I too subtle? Yup, I'm definitely too subtle.

* * *

><p><strong>About a Name Carved in Black Stone<strong>

I lay here in the Shadowed lands

Buried here by grieving hands.

Fallen in battle I did what I must,

To protect those I love and trust.

Though seen as a ninja of not much skill,

I protected my comrades with my strength of will.

Though the enemy had been cut down to size

There were still enough to guarantee our demise.

There was only one option left to take;

Though I knew it would be the last decision I would make. 

With my shoulders squared back and head held high

I send one last fervent prayer to the sky.

That my power would be enough to save my friends . . .

"Eight Inner Gates Formation! The Eighth Gate: Gate of Death!"

I announce and open with labored breath.

My chakra explodes in my fury and might,

I re-enter the chaos to give my last fight,

I let loose a war cry and a single tear fall,

To let my comrades know I stand for them all.

All enemies are dead before they hit the ground,

And soon those dying make the only sound.

My chakra all spent I collapse in a heap,

But a sight before death I am able to sneak.

My sensei coming for me and my team right behind,

Saving my life the only thing on their mind.

Dropping down next to me they beg me to stay,

Their tears and their voices wash my pain away.

Through sheer force of will I make my eyes open,

And take in each face so painful and broken.

I force out a bloody smile and speak my last words,

And each person leans closer to make sure they are heard.

"Neji, you are the strongest person I know . . . my brother and friend I always looked up to.

Ten-ten, this team is only strong with you; I know you will succeed in anything you do.

Guy Sensei (Here I tear) . . . If it were not for you I would not have come so far.

You are my source, inspiration, and what drove me so hard."

I barely manage raising my arm to wipe away his tear,

And say a last phrase to the person I hold most dear.

"Sensei . . . we did it . . . that goal I set out,

You helped me to accomplish . . . in this. . . I have no doubt."

My eyes close, arm falls, and breath exhales to never draw back again.

I rush my last sentence: "Never . . . stop fighting . . . for what you believe in."

Before my hand hits the ground my Sensei snatches it from the air,

My head lulls to the side and though I am not aware,

He lays my arm on the ground with reverence and care.

MY NAME IS ROCK LEE

I SET OUT TO BECOME THE MOST SPLENDID NINJA I COULD BE

AND THAT GOAL I DID ACHIEVE

* * *

><p>So I really do think that if Lee is ever killed off, it's going to be done epically. I would prefer him to live, but if it has to be done...I guess all we can ask for is a epic ending.<p>

But...Yay! My first fanfic! Please tell me what you think?

*ok so this is how I see the actual episode going in my head that gave me the inspiration for this poem.

Team Guy and Team Kakashi (consisting of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai) are both in big trouble. Rogue ninja, a big group (it's a random rogue group that have been hired to try and take out a village near the edge of Fire Country) have them all surrounded. Team Kakashi was sent in and Team Guy was sent as backup. Naruto is down and KOed because he pushed Sai out of the way of a heavy blow. Kakashi, Sakura and Sai are all down with too many injuries (They've prety much gotten their butts handed to them BIG time) as well as tied down trying to keep each other from getting killed. They are all still alive though because Team Guy managed to get there in the nick of time.

Team Guy fights while the conscious and functioning remnants of Team Kakashi try to help. Team Guy gets the Rogue Ninja group down to few members, about thirteen, and both sides are hit with heavy duty injuries. Might Guy himself was badly injured with a blow to the head (as well he was hit with a jutsu similar to Neji's chakra blocking technique) saving Kakashi, and cannot open his Inner Gates (he's having trouble seeing clearly too, etc). He passes out near Team Kakashi soon after taking blow. The situation is looking worse by the second. There is a momentary pause in the battle, and Neji tells his team to get everyone out. He says that he will hold out as long as he can, and that the health and safety of those people who he holds in the highest esteem is more important than anything else right at that moment.

But, unknown to everyone, Lee has been dealt a fatal injury. The kunai the enemy have been using are dipped in a fatal poison. Sakura has spent all she has in treating her team and herself to save them from the poison. Sakura warned Team Guy about the poison as they jumped into the battle, but it was too late for Lee. It appears that Lee was able to jump out of the way of the slashed kunai in the nick of time, and that only his shirt was ripped by the kunau. As the episode goes on though, it is revealed that Lee got hit in the stomach with the poisoned kunai, but is hiding it from his comrades. Lee knows his time is short, and decides to make his move.  
>Lee tells Neji no, and that he will stop the enemy, or die trying. Here, he reveals that he got hit, a big shock to his Team that causes emotion from everyone. Neji tells him to go, and that he can still save himself, but as he tells Lee this, an enemy lunges to Neji. Neji (he was shocked by Lee's condition and let his guard down) is too slow from exhaustion to get out of the way. Lee saves Neji, and gently puts his arm around his shoulder and carries him back a few yards. Neji is literally trembling with exhaustion, and hangs his head. He knows, even if he did sacrafice himself, he would not be able to buy them all enough time. Lee tells him and Ten-ten that they have to go, because it is his time to show what he is truly worth. Lee goes into a powerful speech about his ninja way, and that he is happy as to what he has accomplished. Lee knows that he has become a splendid ninja, and that his comrades are more important than his life. This is what he can do to protect those most precious to him, and that is not just Might Guy.<p>

Sakura is out of it, but Lee asks Neji and Ten-ten to tell her that he loved her, and that he kept his promise that he would protect her with his life. Neji and Ten-ten do not want to leave Lee, but know they would just be a hindrance in their state; they reluctantly nod. Lee then smiles (with the thumbs up and the winking smile), and says that he will show how hard work pays off.

Lee's face suddenly becomes very serious, and assumes the stance that indicates he is about to open the inner gates. The air around Lee becomes super charged with chakra. The enemy rushes at him in an attempt to kill him, but Lee's chakra alone pushes them back. Lee the quietly says to his team, so quietly that only they can hear it, that he has opened the Eighth Gate. Lee turns his back to his teammates and takes off his headband from his waist. He closes his eyes, puts it on his forehead, and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes his face is all determination. While Lee rushes at his enemy and starts to fight, Ten-ten and Neji grab up their injured comrades with the last of their strength and shelter them behind a tree. Guy comes around, and even without looking, he knows what Lee has done. A single tear falls from his face. Neji, Ten-ten, and Guy decide to watch Lee, in-case something happens. In-case there is any way for them to save him. Lee shows his true power and is able to take down the enemy. Soon, all of the enemy are fatally wounded, and they only can groan. Lee's chakra is fading, showing that he is dying. He starts to walk towards his comrades, when his chakra abruptly drops off and he collapses in a crumpled heap. His Team comes out from their sheltered spot, and rush over to him, hoping there is something they can do. All they can do is hold him and listen to his last words as he dies.

-So yea, that is pretty much it. I think the poem and the episode description together would make a good episode should Kishimoto decide to kill off Lee. The capslocked words at the end is the phrase on Lee's headstone in the graveyard. The Shadowed Lands stands for the black rock that Kakashi looks at all the time. Lee's name is carved on that stone. Also, I envision Lee's gravemarker and coffin as black.

So do you think I should make the episode fantasy above an actual fanfiction story? Review and let me know! Pwease?


End file.
